Make a Wish
by PsychEmpress
Summary: A wish. That was all it took to comfort Touko and N that, despite their current circumstances, their future is safe with each other.  *REVISED   CLEANER/SAFER VERSION


He was the villain, the antagonist of the story. He was to liberate Pokemon and humans. He was to follow his dreams and defeat the heroine, right? Simple as that. Yet one thing went wrong. He fell for the heroine.

She was the heroine, the protagonist of the story. She was to finish her journey and become the Pokemon Champion. She was to save the Pokemon and defeat the villain, right? Simple as that. Yet one thing went wrong. She fell for the villain.

Who would've expected that to happen? An intimate relationship with the enemies' leader? No it could not be. Not in the life of either N or Touko.

'_It could never be'_ Touko thought to herself. She hated the fact that she actually fell in love with N! N, the king of Team Plasma, her enemies!

The brunette shook her head and continued walking around Nimbasa City. Her situation that morning with N in the Ferris wheel made her think about her feelings. When he told her he was the king of Plasma, Touko's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

_Touko went through the second gate of the Nimbasa Amusement Park, only to be greeted by that familiar tea-green haired dreamer. She stopped in her tracks and froze on the spot when N noticed her. He walked towards her in stride._

"_You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" he inquired. Before she could answer, N said "Come with me, we'll look for them together" He grabbed her hand and led her through the park._

Instead of looking through every nick and corner like Touko thought, N headed straight to his destination in mind.

_The Ferris wheel._

_He looked around. "I guess they're not here" he began, but saw the two grunts right behind Touko, who was unaware of their presence. "Let's go in the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them" N said "I love Ferris wheels…the circular motion…the gears…just like a perfect formula."_

_Touko, despite herself, smiled a little and agreed to ride with him. _

_They got on the gondola shaped like a pokeball (typical) _

Just remembering what happened next crushed Touko's heart for the second time. She didn't bother try to remember and continued her walk around the city. She stopped in front of a beautifully lit fountain. The brunette sat beside it and looked up to see several stars adorning the velvet sky.

After stargazing for a few more moments, Touko took out her most treasured item, an old golden coin from her deceased father.

She gazed at it softly, remembering how she had received this from her father.

"_Look, sweetie! A shooting star!" Touko's father pointed towards the sky. Little Touko looked up and smiled as bright as the sun. "Make a wish, my princess," he had said gently._

_The little girl thought for a moment. Although she knew nearly nothing about her father's condition, she knew deep inside, he would be gone. "I wish," she began "that even if I can't do anything to help Papa, I wish I have a chance to change something in the future" Touko ended her wish with a tear rolling down her cheek, which her father wiped for her._

"_I'm sure your wish will come true, my Touko" her father said gently. He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her, saying "Treasure this coin, sweetie, and use it for that chance to change in the far future." Although Touko didn't really understand her father then, she knew what he meant now. Then the father-daughter pair looked up to the velvet sky, with twinkling stars covering it._

A tear rolled down Touko's cheek again, at the memory. She sighed softly, not noticing the person in front of her. That is, until…

"Touko?" N's gentle and concerned voice was enough to shake the brunette from her thoughts.

She gasped "N…" No, no, no! They we're supposed to be enemies, so why was he here, gazing at her with concern. The thought of running away crossed her mind, but it was crushed when N sat beside her.

"What's wrong, Touko?" he asked, his voice laced with worry "Why are you crying?" he was about to wipe away her tears but Touko slapped his hand away. She glared at him.

She was about to tell him off, to snap at him that he betrayed her, that they were enemies and she hated him, but he was faster.

"I'm sorry…" was his curt and nearly inaudible reply. Touko was surprised at his words as all thoughts of hatred fled her mind. She was about to ask him why, but as if he read her mind, he replied. "I'm sorry that…that…we became…well…enemies." He sighed before she could voice her thoughts.

"I know you probably hate me right now…" he said _'You got that right…'_ Touko thought rather irked, but immediately felt guilty. "But…" N continued, his gaze fixed on the ground. Touko snapped out of her thoughts and stared at him questioningly. "But?" she asked, in an almost hushed voice.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be together, right?" N looked at Touko like a pouting child. A wave of fondness swept through Touko, as she realized something that brought tears to her eyes. This made N worry more that she was going to say no. He was about to take back his words when Touko's finger found itself over his mouth.

He looked at her face and was surprised to see her smiling softly, despite tears running down her face. "Touko…" N began as he cupped her face, effectively wiping her tears. Her hand held his, which was cupping her face.

The couple gazed into each other's eyes. Touko could see in N's grayish emerald eyes; longing, emotional abuse, confusion, rebellion and of course, love. N could see things in Touko's sapphire ocean blue eyes; confusion, apprehension, longing and then love.

Both acting on impulse, they hugged each other. Touko softly murmured what she had realized moments ago.

"_I love you, N_"

The green-haired teen stiffened in the embrace, but soon relaxed into it. Pulling Touko closer with one arm around her waist, tilting her chin upward with his other and suddenly crashing his lips with hers were all done on impulse.

The girl's eyes widened as she processed the situation in her mind, and blushed beet red. Though instead of thinking further on it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling N closer and deepening the kiss.

Even N was surprised at her reaction.

After what felt like eternity, they broke apart for air, still holding each other. Silence hung over them. Touko was the one who broke it.

"Feels like Romeo and Juliet, doesn't it?" she asked.

"Mhmm," he nodded in response.

Comfortable silence covered them again as they stargazed. Suddenly, Touko realized something.

Taking out the old coin once more, she thought _'Papa, I'm going to use this to change my future. I hope you'll be proud of me…_' N glanced at her curiously and a little worriedly.

Inhaling deeply, she sang;

"_Unleash the rope, see the inner heart.  
>For whom am I hurting myself?<br>With this little hand I want to protect  
>and wish strongly upon a falling star.<em>

_Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky,  
>I pray that they someday will come to you.<em>

_Along with this song is the seed of smile.  
>I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom.<em>

_I send my song into the night sky, with a little magic.  
>I don't want to be alone in sadness forever.<em>

_I look up at the starry night and make a wish  
>that someday a bright smile will be drawn.<em>

_I look up at the starry night and make a wish  
>that someday a bright smile will be drawn<em>"[1]

N's eyes widened at the sound of Touko's singing. Yes, he expected it to be beautiful, but not as amazing as this. He was a little disappointed when she ended it, but he hugged her from behind.

Touko wasn't surprised at the action and instead, leaned on him. After a few moments, she faced the fountain, held the coin close to her chest, and looked up to the sky. N followed her gaze, just in time to see a shooting star.

"It's a shooting star" N said quietly and Touko smiled softly to herself.

'_**Make a wish'**_ they both thought looking at each other.

N got first dibbs, "I wish," he began, thinking of something "that no matter what happens, I'll always be with Touko." He finished hugging her closer.

Now it was Touko's turn.

"I wish," the brunette began "that with this coin, my future would be together with N, is sealed." When she finished her wish, Touko threw her coin into the fountain.

The second the coin came in contact with the water, it seemed like the world came to a halt and Touko and N's vision swirled. Then, it was black for both of them.

_Touko suddenly saw herself standing amidst a large crowd, wearing a strange and purely white dress. She glanced around her and heard the murmurs and whispers of people, yet she saw no one move or speak. All around her, silhouettes of people stood, motionless and ominous, and tense silence filled the room. She was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic when a hand grasped her right hand, and Touko's heart crept up to her throat. Only when she saw the familiar tea green hair did she realize who it was._

"_N?" She asked, her voice trembling a little with fear and relief._

_The boy let out a sigh of relief before enfolding his arms around her. "Oh, Touko, I was so worried. What happened?" N asked, his gray eyes filled with worry and wonder at the same time._

_The brunette shrugged. "I-I don't know but… N…"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_Can I see your right hand?" The green haired boy blinked as the girl of his dreams took his gloved hand and examined it carefully. After staring at the ring on his ring finger, she lifted her own hand, revealing a ring exactly the same as the one he wore. He was curious, "Um… Touko?"_

"_N…" her eyes were wide and her mouth formed an 'o'._

"_Wh-what is it?" _

"_N… I think… I think we're… married."_

Again, their vision swirled and turned dark again.

The world continued on its axis again. Touko and N snapped out of their reverie. Did that really happen? Was it a vision?

"What happened?" N asked, slightly breathless.

Touko, realizing that it was a good sign for the future, hugged N, who was a little surprised at her action. He was a little hesitant to return the hug, because of what they just experienced.

"Touko?" he said, receiving a hum in reply. "What happened?" he repeated the question.

Touko sighed, still hugging him, and told N " Just shut up and hug me."

N couldn't help but smile at how she answered. Then he knew they had nothing to worry about, since they did see a glimpse into the future; where they were together, happy and married.

Notes:

1. The song is the English translation of **Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni**; a character song of Megumi Yamamoto from the anime Special A. I have a link to it in my profile.

2. This is the REVISED VERSION. Hope you enjoyed this better


End file.
